


Her Visit

by Sasugaafee



Series: Drabbletober2k17 [4]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: AnsutaNL, Day 4 - Hospital Visit, Drabbletober, EichiAnzu, F/M, Post-Graduation, probably angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 11:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12456756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasugaafee/pseuds/Sasugaafee
Summary: He would always wait for her visit to his hospital room.“I have lived, ready to be called a monster for the rest of my life, for the sake of my ideals. To die in the hands of someone I love, could it pay for my sin I wonder? I’ve accepted the possibility of my short lifespan since long time ago. Even every night before going to sleep, I ask myself, will I wake up again tomorrow?" he said. “It was such a bliss that I still managed to wake up and meet you.”





	Her Visit

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 : Hospital Visit  
> Pair : EichiAnzu
> 
> i don't really like this prompt so this is how it turned out

Eichi could hear the sound of door creaking as someone entered his room before closing it again. He was sleeping so it still felt tiring to get up and see who's it. In his mind, he tried to make the most possible guess.

"Is that you, Keito?"

"Wrong, try again."

Answered by a feminine voice which he already knew very well, the side of his lips raised.

"How rare of you to visit me in hospital. Aren't you busy?" His aquamarine orbs scanned the lady figure before him, still maintaining that always perfect smile of his. "Anzu-chan."

"It's not that rare, really," she retorted. Placing the fruits she brought on the stand beside his hospital bed."I just came here two days ago. Don't tell me you forgot about it already."

"I don't, of course." This time he tried to get up but Anzu told him to just lie down. _Don't push yourself_ , she said. Not wanting to argue he just shrugged and placed his head once again on the pillow. "It's just that I can't wait to see you again so two days ago already feels long for me."

She rolled her eyes before taking a seat on the chair beside him.

"How do you feel?"

"I was so lonely because no one else's here but then I feel really good at the time you entered my room. Though the fact that it's just the two of us in this room makes my heart beats faster, I think It will become my cause of death soon."

"... Please, Tenshouin-san."

He chuckled at her response, "Fufu, I was kidding~"

Hearing her sigh at another one of his dying joke, Eichi reached his hand out for her hair. Holding some of the brown strands on his fingers, it was a good thing there's nothing wrong with his senses otherwise he wouldn't get to feel this.

"I hope you would start to call me with my first name."

She paused for a bit. Just staring at his smile that she never knew whether it's fake or not. Her lips moved to answer just few words.

"I refused to."

"Oh. What a direct rejection," his smile turned sad. "My heart is so fragile I could die because of a heartbreak, you know?"

Anzu grunted, she had enough of his kind of joke.

She didn't even here because she wanted to.

"I wonder if I may wish for that day to come faster."

"Oh?" Eichi raised a brow. "The day I die? I didn't know you want me to die that badly... but I guess everyone might wanting it at some points, huh? I see, it's not a surprise at all."

He nodded in understanding.

"My condition is really bad right now," he continued. "You could try to take an advantage of it."

Not hearing any answer from her, Eichi took it as a chance to talk more.

"What is it that makes you hate me so much anyway? Ahh, is it that..."

His words eventually got in her nerves.

"Because of how I push your beloved into his downfall and chained you in a forced bond with me?”

The next seconds Anzu already found her way of her hands to his neck.

Her hands were that small delicate hands of a lady. But he was too, a fragile one. Choking him now wouldn’t be so hard to do if she really wished for it.

“Killing you would be so easy now.”

“True,” he agreed. “I have lived, ready to be called a monster for the rest of my life, for the sake of my ideals. To die in the hands of someone I love, could it pay for my sin I wonder? I’ve accepted my short life since long time ago. Even every night before going to sleep, I ask myself, will I wake up again tomorrow?”

Anzu’s hands felt cold on his skin.

“It was such a bliss that I still managed to wake up and meet you.”

“I don’t feel the same, though.”

His body shook as he chuckled, “Fufu, I figured.”

Her fingers squeezed his neck a little more, making him coughed. The room was so quiet that it felt as if his cough sounded so loud, filling the room.

“Deep inside I really despise you, you know?” The temperature of the room chilled, even her voice sounded so cold in his ears. “I refused trying to understand you.”

Despite her words he still smiled, “You will never get away from me, though.”

“And that’s why I hate you.”

With her hands still on his neck, he reached for her collar with both of his hands. Slowly pulling her down as he raised his body a bit. She was taken aback at the sudden action but it was too late when she realized he had let their lips to meet. 

"I love you too."

After he released her collar, she too, released his neck.

Killing wasn’t one for her to do after all.

“All foods would probably taste bad because of this.”

“Fufu, that can be a nice way to make you always remember me~”

“Funny,” she mocked. “I’m going home now. Rest well, Tenshouin-san.”

Anzu bowed once before making her way to the door. She looked at him one more time. “See you later,” she said while closing the door.

Eichi remained in his hospital bed, just staring at the white ceiling. The cold sensation of her fingers still lingered on his skin as he slowly closed his eyes again.

He wished he still managed to open his eyes for her next visit.


End file.
